The Little Spoon Exertion
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Amy learns on their wedding night that Sheldon has a few tricks up his sleeve. OneShot, all Shamy and all smut!


**Hey all! So quick word. . . this oneshot serves as an experiment and practice for myself in order to gain detail and length to my stories and I hope it satisfies! This takes place during the couple's first night as man and wife, though they have been intimate well beforehand! I just really wanted to write this!**

Enjoy!

* * *

The newlyweds couldn't get into their apartment fast enough as they shook their shoes off and tackled each other with force, sending Amy against the door with a burning need to relieve themselves from their lustful states; tongue mashing together, mixing flavors, silently telling the others of their desire. They had just returned from their reception and they both counted their lucky stars. Any longer and the couple would've done it right there under their dinner table.

Amy Farrah Fowler-_Cooper_ was now tugging at her husband's jacket, unbuttoning it and pushing it roughly off his broad shoulder and he shook it off the rest of the place, throwing it on the couch. Reluctantly, Sheldon pulled away from the kiss and quickly lifted Amy bridal style. She squealed in delight and surprise. Who would've known that the slender Sheldon Cooper could carry Amy, 130 pounds of raging lust and desire with ease off to their bedroom; over the threshold to finalize their marriage.

Once to their bedroom, Sheldon skillfully kicked the door closed, and dropped her on the bed, falling on top of her as they landed, Amy letting out a sudden "ooph!" at his weight on her. Rolling over her, Sheldon's chuckle became contagious and Amy soon joined him, gently pushing him off as he playfully nibbled on her exposed shoulder. Her tiara fell onto the floor from her hair, forgotten in their reverie as husband and wife. Their fit of laughter settled in time and they laid there, looking into each other's eyes. Sheldon reached over and turned on the side lamp, grinning ear to ear.

"So, you know what comes next, do you?" Amy asked, panting lightly as she recovered from her giggle fit. Sheldon gave her that sweet smile of his, making her insides melt.

"Well of course I do, pigeon." He whispered and Amy smiled more, if it was possible. She loved Sheldon's pet name for her, it was old-school, but adorable. Especially in his Texan accent. At his words, their lips met again, gentler this time. Amy's lips pulled at Sheldon's upper lip playfully and he obeyed, opening up to her, their tongues tangled up again and Amy let out a soft sigh as she felt the wetness building up between her legs more than it already was, anticipating the activities they'll be participating in. Grabbing her shoulders, he slowly sat her up and wrapped his arms around her, undoing the small intricate buttons on the back of her dress that lead down to the top of her shapely rear as his tongue assaulted her neck and sucked on skin over her pulse, feeling the rapid heartbeat.

When finally, Amy was released from the tightness of her dress, Sheldon pulled down the attire and smirked at the sight before him. Amy was clad in a black lace number; the strapless bra complimented her skin nicely as did the sheer matching underwear. She also was wearing her wedding garter, which he practiced removing with the throw-away garter on the other leg (which was caught by Raj, who had to put it on Emily.) This time he could finally remove the real one. One of their keepsakes to help them remember today; not that they'll never need remembering.

He pushed her back down then and sank lower on her body until he was near her knee, kissing it softly before trailing his mouth upwards to the garter around her pale thigh and biting down on it, sensually pulling it as she was yet again thrown into a fit of soft laughter as the lace tickled her skin. He lifted her leg with his hand as he pulled the garment down further until it was off. She smiled at Sheldon as he removed the garter from his mouth and placed it on the nightstand before lunging to her lips again. Amy fumbled with his black tie, shakily removing it and tossing it. She let out small sighs and 'oohs' in appreciation as Sheldon left his mark on her skin, sucking on her tender skin and leaving deep red marks. Soon his buttons were undone and she tugged at his shirts which he helped taking off along with his undershirt.

He began to kiss her again until Amy stopped him at arm's length, her fingers caressing the light patch of hair on his chest, studying the freckles all over his pale complexion, admiring. She saw him frown, confusion in his blue eyes, which were dominated by the large pupils. Smiling, Amy then pushed him on his back, straddling him, she immediately saw his face brighten, encouraged and joyed. She then took her turn, marking his neck with a love-bruise, her hands burning the pale skin of the man beneath her, his soft grunts cheering her on. She unbuckled his belt and slowly slid the belt off, her hand grazing the hardness in his trousers. He arched off the bed slightly as she undid his pants and slid them down to his thighs, letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

They were both in their underwear now, a sight that they have seen before countless times now, but it was different this time. Their marriage consummation. A sacred act between pair-bonds and both of them treated it as such; sacred, special. Slowing down now, Amy rested on him, embracing him and he returned the tight hug, kissing her jaw lightly and relaxing in their silent displays of 'i love yous'. Resuming, he started to remove her clothing again, he fingered her bra strap until he fumbled around, unlatching it and pulling it away from her. He then flipped them over again and rested on his elbows, one hand caressing her breast and other placed on the crook of her neck, his thumb running over a hickie he had given her. His lips and tongue mapped her body, knowing every place that made her writhe, made her moan, shiver. His mouth found her pert nipple and captured it, sucking and circling it before moving to the other. The hand that once caressed her neck travelled much lower to her panty-covered mound.

Amy opened her legs to him eagerly and she gasped as his fingers teased her through the damp fabric. His body began to slide lower, kissing and running his tongue down her ribs and belly until his mouth was at her center. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the unwanted garb and pulled it away until she was completely nude in front of him. Wasting no time, he explored with his fingers, parting her, caressing, circling. He was supported on his elbows between her legs and got closer to her silken heat until his mouth made contact, sending her into a frenzy of ecstasy.

Arching her back off the bed, she blinked her eyes closed, relishing the feeling of his tongue bringing her to completion at a teasingly slow pace. When the first shivers of her imminent orgasm began, Sheldon teases and caresses became frenzied, determined to bring her to orgasm and grabbed onto her hips, keeping her still as he continued, feeling her small pulses against his warm tongue until she let it all go, her voice ringing in his ears, hearing his name from from her lips as her thigh convulsed and he pulled away, a mischievous grin plastered on him as he saw Amy splayed on the bed, panting, one hand lazily resting over her eyes, the other slipping from his hair.

He hovered over her again and pecked her on the lips, her body still limp and taste of herself on her lover's lips reenergized her slightly as she returned the kiss with fervor, forcing her tongue into his mouth as her hands trailed to his underwear, pulling them down quickly. Twisting his body, he helped rid himself of the article and tossed it. A shudder left his lips as she caressed his shaft lightly with her fingers before grabbing onto it, squeezing the head. Involuntarily, he bucked in her hand and groaned, driven by the instinct to satisfy his longing. She smirked at how the mighty Sheldon Cooper has given into his primal urges. A sight that she alone has seen and will ever see. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, pleading her to continue and she did. Rubbing and taunting Sheldon as he buried his face in her hair, moan and thrusting into her hand as she continued squeezing him to the brink of completion before stopping, letting him rest before teasing him again, leaving the man slack-jawed, his eyes shut. She felt the first pulse against her palm; he was close again. She ceased her movements and removed her hand. Sheldon took a deep breath, composing himself before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her on top of him as he rested on his back.

Sheldon's fingertips dug into Amy's hips as she straddled him, sinking into her for the first time that night. It was their wedding night and though they have had an intimate relationship well before Amy was known was his wife, they relished the thought of consummating their marriage, making love for the first time as husband and wife . Amy's hands rested on his chest as she began her motions, looking admirably into Sheldon's cerulean orbs as the heat inside her built up teasingly slow again that night. She felt Sheldon begin to buck his hips as she ground down onto him. Shaking slightly, Sheldon removed his hands from her hips, that now showed soft nail marks and supported himself on his elbows and looking straight back into Amy's luscious green eyes, silently asking her to kiss him. She obliged him and her swollen lips crashed into his with the same feracity as their passionate act. Sheldon bit her bottom lip, coaxing her to open for him, which she did and their tongue collided in an impassioned dance.

One of his arms had left his side as he roughly grabbed her supple rear and directed her; harder, faster around him. Amy moaned her approval against him and ground more so against him, selfishly wanting a second release. She lowered her body until it rested against his, quietly giving Sheldon control at that action. He laid back on the bed fully and bent his legs off to give him leverage as he moved his hips in rapid succession. His hands masterfully moved her hips to grind her against him, her moans and loud calls to a deity pushed him on; her hot breath hitting the crook of his neck, beckoning him to go the limit. Burying his face into her collarbone, he hardened his thrusts and suddenly felt Amy's heat pulse and shiver around him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she screamed his name in a vehement cry. The chain of events sent Sheldon to orgasm with her, his hips now thrusting up spasmodically as his warmth entered her, his teeth clenched as he groaned his wife's name in a guttural call.

They went limp then, their breathing and the rapid thumping of their hearts the only sound to be heard. It was minutes until their heart rates had slowed to the point of normalcy. Amy lazily sat up and lifted her hips, sleepily whimpering in residual pleasure as his softening erection left her and she rolled away from him. Her thigh muscles visibly quivering as she collapsed again, her head resting in the crook of his arm. Resting again for a few minutes, Amy swallowed before speaking.

"Wow. . ." Sheldon yawned and nodded against the pillow in agreement.

"I concur. . ." He agreed as a hand ran through his mussed, dark chocolate hair, his eyes admiring the white gold rings on his and Amy's fingers. Amy's engagement ring, different from Sheldon's one simple band, consisted of a perfectly sized square cut with their birthstones - December's for Amy and May's for Sheldon- on either side of it and he lazily ran his thumb over the two rings on her finger. The stones coincidentally matched the couple's eyes, Amy's stone, a deep blue that matched her husband's and Sheldon's stone, a bright, clear green, matching the eyes of his wife's; the engagement ring was worn underneath her wedding band, a simple one like Sheldon's.

"We should go to sleep. . . our plane leaves at nine tomorrow." Amy heard Sheldon give a small sigh in disappointment. _Did he _really _want to go again?_

"Alright, pigeon." He yawned, his Texas drawl showing through, he turned to his side and Amy followed suit, her back facing him and she jumped slightly as she felt his warm- and slightly sticky- body against hers, his arms wrapping around her. It was rare when Sheldon wanted to cuddle, so she smiled at his willingness and initiative and pushed back against him, their naked bodies side-by-side, no space in between. It was the first time Sheldon had spooned with her as their cuddles were usually with her entire body on him, or her nestled into his side and were short-lived, she could definitely get used to it though, but she also wondered why he had decided to cuddle her in this fashion when he never had before. _Must be the oxytocin he's producing. . .,_ she figured, knowing that oxytocin, the bonding chemical is strong after orgasm.

Minutes later, when Amy thought Sheldon had fallen asleep and she was drifting into hers, she felt his erection grow against her thighs, settling between them. She blushed at the feeling and felt him grind slightly against her, his erection now between her thighs and against the growing heat at the apex of her legs. She stayed quiet though; she knew that Sheldon was aware of her still being awake, but she wanted to see what would happen if she didn't acknowledge him. She felt him grind against her again, knowing all too well that she was aroused at that moment, but she still stayed; waiting, but let a small, almost inaudible moan escape. He ground against her now soaked heat and Amy heard him groan quietly as he repeated the motion a few more times before stopping, much to her secret dislike.

His hand was next to move, the large palm left her waist and travelled to her breast, giving the mound a firm, teasing squeeze. The neurobiologist took in a sharp breath and tried to steady her breathing as he gently flicked her taut nipple with his thumb. She felt his mouth kiss her neck, leaving small, gentle bites as he trailed to her shoulder, sucking on the soft skin and occasionally sinking his teeth into her gently. Amy suppressed a moan; this little test she was holding was skewing in Sheldon's favor, she was slowly unravelling. Her center throbbed in lust and she knew that Sheldon realized it. He was driving her crazy, but he still said nothing and neither did she. They lay in comfortable silence, Amy submissively and happily accepting every tease, bite and kiss he placed on her. However, his next move made her jump.

Suddenly, he positioned himself and thrusted rather roughly into her; the sore sting as he entered made her wide-eyed as a mix of a wince and an impassioned moan left her lips. The sting was now replaced with the unmistakable sense of warmth, pleasure and ache for release as he pushed himself as far as his need could go. That cunning fox! He got what he wanted, alright! _Well played, Dr. Cooper. . . _She praised him in silence to herself and she felt his fingers leave her breast and grab onto her thigh, lifting her leg up enough for him to begin thrusting slowly, teasingly slow. He adjusted his legs and the thrusts became more precise, pulling himself until he was nearly out before creeping back inside, driving them both mad. Amy arched her back away from Sheldon, the new position feeling overwhelmingly different and amazing against her pleasure-center.

In the midst of her pleasure, she hadn't noticed Sheldon's other hand snaked from under her side and meeting her moist center, circling her hardened nub with nimble fingers. Her moans grew in volume, her senses being bombarded. The feeling of Sheldon's fingers, his bites and the movements of their joined bodies. The smell of talc, perfume and sweat, the taste of his kisses from earlier. It was too much for her senses and she was putty in his hands, vulnerable to him. She inhaled sharply as she felt the first warning pulse; she was close, but Sheldon wasn't having her orgasm yet. Noticing her impending ecstasy, he stopped his motions all together and chuckled lightly at Amy's loud, frustrated groan.

"Patience, vixen!" He assured as he began again, pushing agonizingly slow deeper into her, fingers gently pressing onto her clit ever so lightly. A primal moan left his lips and Amy felt his hot breath on her, his face buried into her neck as he continued to bite and suck; marking her as his more, covering her nape with small bruise-like marks. She had no idea what had happened to her mild husband, the smart and contained Sheldon Lee Cooper, but she wasn't complaining one bit as he slammed into her again and again.

His lips had moved from her neck to her shoulder, leaving sweet open-mouthed kisses against the heated flesh there. The hand on her thigh tightened its grip, fingers digging into the malleable flesh as his thrusting became frantic, moans and grunts of approval filling the room. They came together again, Amy howled loudly, arching her back farther away from him, fingers digging into the pillow that rested her head. Sheldon, being less vocal than his opinionated wife, grunted her name and gently sank his teeth into her neck again, licking the flesh tenderly.

He pulled out of her then, turning on his back and Amy flipped to be close to him. They were panting, sweaty and Amy groaned in slight discomfort as she felt Sheldon's seed drip out of her; she was too tired to clean right now. She heard Sheldon's breathing calm down until it became deep; he was definitely asleep this time. She definitely had to take note of spooning with him for next time. . .


End file.
